nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Darsalgen
Darsalgen was a male human fighter and NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Darsalgen was a low ranking leader in the conspiracy to bring the Dragon Queen to Goric and the man who led the attack that wiped out Pott'z's tribe. He later traveled to the Eastern Realms in search of the ''Bell of St. Chardastes'', but was killed by the Heroes of Prophecy after stealing it from the Hidencul church of Akana. Background Little is known about Darsalgen's early life, however he grew up to become a cunning and shrewd, if ruthless, warrior. By the late 1120's he came into the service of the red dragon Starr, and was tasked with acquiring procuring a number of divine artifacts. First Trip to the Plans of Galmar In 1128 Darsalgen believed he had a lead on the Club of Galmar and traveled to the Plains of Galmar to follow up on it. His lead led him to a small, unnamed barbarian village who denied having any knowledge on the club's whereabouts. Darsalgen did not believe them though, so he hired a band of orcs to wipe them out and search for the club. In spite of searching every inch of the barbarian's village and torturing several of the tribal elders, he was forced to conclude that they really didn't have any idea where the club was. The Horsehead Conspiracy Disappointed by Darsalgen's failure to recover the Club of Galmar Starr assigned him to work in Fulton to remove Sir Lazrith. Starr believed he knew who the Emeron Crown would replace Lazrith with and felt he'd be more malleable. Given that Lazrith was a fabled Hero of Unity on top of being a royal knight, Darsalgen felt a direct attack to murder him would be doomed to failure. To that end he began a campaign to play on the racist anti-elf sentiments to frame local elves for murder and make it appear as if Lazrith was giving them cover for racial reasons, therefore fomenting an uprising resulting in his death. Darsalgen provided the racist human owner of the Horsehead Tavern with a variety of magic illusion potions to make him look like an elf, and began to terrorize or assault humans in the estate to frame local elves. To mollify the humans in the estate Sir Lazrith took the unexpected move of hiring a group of adventurers, the Heroes of Prophecy, to investigate rather than rely solely relying on his own marshal and inquisitor. The investigation eventually unraveled the plot and Darsalgen's agent was killed and his involvement discovered. By the time of this Darsalgen was long gone from Fulton, but the enemy now had his name due to his correspondence with his agent. Second Trip to the Plains of Galmar By this point Darsalgen was out of Starr's favor, but he managed to convince the dragon to give him one last chance. He claimed that he had a new clue to procure the Club of Galmar and that he had discovered that the Bell of St. Chardastes was in Wilaria in the Eastern Realms. He swore to the dragon that he could retrieve both. Starr allowed it, but warned that he would not tolerate a third failure. Darsalgen followed his lead that the Club of Galmar in the crumbling remains of an ancient keep on the Plains of Galmar. To his chigrin, he found the remains of the keep filled with orcs. He withdrew and found a war party of barbarians that he bribed to procure the Club for him, and pressed on to Wilaria, with some half of the barbarians stating that he would retrieve the club and pay the barbarians on his return trip. In Wilaria Darsalgen, confident that his hired barbarians would retrieve the club, traveled to the city of Hidencul in the Holy Empire of Wilaria. He spent some time establishing that the Bell of St. Chardastes truly was in the local church of Akana there. He spent several days coming up with a plan to steal the bell. On the night of the 2nd of Bear, 1129 Darsalgen and his hired barbarians broke into the Church of Akana and stole the Bell, only to be confronted on his way out by the Heroes of Prophecy, who had tracked him across the Plains of Galmar. One of the heroes, Pott'z, flew into an immediate rage at the site of Darsalgen, the man who had wiped out his tribe, and attacked immediately. The battle swiftly went poorly and Darsalgen was killed by Pott'z while the rest of his minions were slain by the rest of the Heroes of Prophecy. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs